


The Muggle Way

by dawnangel14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Muggle Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnangel14/pseuds/dawnangel14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco attempts to make breakfast 'the muggle way'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Muggle Way

The first thing that Harry noticed when he woke up was the reason why he did; a powerful explosion that seemed to come from inside their house.

The second thing he noticed was the empty space to his right. It didn't take too long for him to connect those two facts and he quickly ran downstairs.

He found the kitchen practically in flames, a cloud of smoke filling the room, as his blonde lover Draco Malfoy was pointing at the fire-filled oven with his wand, using the Aguamenti Charm to try to put the fire down as he cursed repeatedly.

"Stupid Muggles! How the hell do they do this?!" yelled Draco furiously. "Aguamenti!"

Harry took his wand out and between the two wizards the situation was quickly taken care of.

Draco looked away as Harry retrieved what had been once a bowl from the oven.

"Did you try to make cereal in the oven?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"And toasts" added Draco, as if that made perfect sense. "But the damn thing just won't work. I'm not doing breakfast the Muggle way ever again."

"Thank God for that" sighed Harry. "Let's just hope you don't lose any more bets to Hermione then."


End file.
